


Gift Shopping

by GStarshine



Series: Archangel Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.01 - Think I'm Gonna Like it Here, Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam, Grace - Freeform, M/M, dick Gadreel, pocket realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStarshine/pseuds/GStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls to the angels for help healing Sam after the trial, but everything is not as it seems.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>Sam is exhausted from the trials and needs to heal but he wont pass up a chance to pick up a present for his man!</p>
<p>(Part of the Archangel Sam series, set before the main work: Together Again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Shopping

Pain. That’s all he could feel. Not surprising really. He had been in pain for a while now. His grace stretching, reaching desperately to feel his mate through the bond that was pulled too thin. But this was different. This was agony. His grace felt like it had been run through a blender and if he opened his inner eye the way his flock leader had showed him he could see his grace floating in tattered shreds around his core. His wings ached.

“Wounds to the grace take longer to heal Sam.” The memory of his mate’s voice floated to him in the midst of the sea of hurt, a bittersweet kind of assistance in response to his need, “But pull it close and you can reduce the time and energy it takes.” Phantom hands caressed his wings with the words.

Yes. Pull it close. He focused and just managed to grab a thread before his body jolted. The pain flared. He lost his grip on the thread. He moaned. He tried to open his two ton eyelids to see if he was in immediate danger but a hand settled on his shoulder.

“Sorry Sammy.” Came a soft tone that smelled of leather and gun oil and felt like home, “Were almost there.”

He let himself relax a bit, trusting the tone to keep him safe. He concentrated. Caught the thread again and pulled it tight around his core. He gave a tired mental cheer before beginning again. 

Concentrate. Catch. Pull. Concentrate. Catch. Pull. Concentrate. Catch. Pull.

He was vaguely aware of time passing around him. Of his body being moved. Machines whirring around him. More movement.

Concentrate. Catch. Pull. Concentrate. Catch. Pull. Concentrate. Catch. Pull.

The tone was back. The home tone was speaking to a new tone that smelled like sorrow and reminded him of Death. He never paused in his rhythm but caught snippets like, “Completely destroyed” “Nothing we can do.” “Day at most.”

Concentrate. Catch. Pull. Concentrate. Catch. Pull. Concentrate. Catch. Pull.

Slowly the pain started to weaken. He wrapped all the tendrils he could find as tight as he could around his core. The healing was slow going but it was going faster than before. He could just rest. His grace needed it. He couldn’t be any use to his mate if it wouldn’t heal.

Awareness returned just a short time later. The home tone was talking. It seemed distressed. He struggled to open his eyes. The home tone kept him safe, the home tone…..no. Dean. Sam shook himself internally and his semi-healed grace pulsed to give him a boost. Dean was talking to someone. Dean needed him.

“Are you sure you can help him?” Dean was asking.

“I can but the fall weakened me. I would need to be inside him.” Came a new voice.

Fall? Must be an angel. Sam thought, trying to open his eyes.

“Possess him?” Dean was asking, “I can’t let you do that to Sam.”

Damn right! Sam though struggling against his body’s more physical injuries. At the same time he felt a little better, this angel didn’t seem to have seen his grace.

“Your right.” The angel was saying, “I would have to have Sam’s permission. And it really is the only way. All the angels who could or would help you are too weak and would need the same thing. And it’s not like you can go to a demon.”

Dean was quiet and Sam yelled for him mentally to stop even considering it. “Can’t you take my permission as proxy?” Dean said in a defeated tone.

Sam urged his grace to heal his vessel faster, even knowing it would set back the grace’s healing.

“No.” the angel said sternly, “But if you allow me to use your visage I can ask Sam mentally.”

Sam growled internally, only his mate and his flock should use a mental connection with him. With one last push on his grace his vessel healed enough for him to open his eyes. “Dean.” He rasped. He looked up to see a panicked Dean and a bewildered blond angel standing above him in a ward-covered hospital room.

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed, leaning over him in an instant, “Are you alright?” he asked frantically, he shook himself, “I going to get a doctor.” He said with worry lacing his tone and he ran from the room.

Sam turned his gaze to the angel, its vessel was broad with a chiseled jaw and muted gray eyes. “Who are you?” Sam asked steadily, his voice stronger than he felt.

The blond seemed to shake himself from his shock, “I am an Angel of the Lord.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I didn’t ask what you were. I asked who.”

The blond frowned, “I’m a friend. Your brother called me so I could heal you. You’ve been very badly damaged from the trials. However to be of the most use to you I will need to possess you.” 

“No.” Sam said flatly, “Now kindly answer my first question.”

The blond was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, “But you’ll die without healing! It’s a miracle that you’re conscious!”

Sam narrowed his eyes, “I am perfectly fine. I will heal myself. You are not getting into me.”

“The trials have effectively cooked your insides! Vessel of an Archangel you may be but you won’t heal without help!” the blond snapped.

Sam straightened in the bed as much as possible and let a little of his grace into his voice, “You will not be possessing me. Answer my question. Who are you?”

The blond stared at him in stunned silence before he stuttered, “I’m called Ezekiel.”

“Lie.” Sam said evenly, “Who are you?” 

The angel looked at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth, “Ez…”

Sam lashed out with his healing grace and even weakened it sent the angel to his knees, Sam unmasked his grace fully. “Don’t lie to me. Who are you?”

The angel looked up at him again, “Lucifer?” the angel stuttered.

Sam’s lips twitched upward, “No. I’m Sam. My mate is back in the cage, which is something you should be grateful for at the moment. If he knew you were even contemplating possessing me you would have been smote by now.” He angled his head upward, “Do I need to repeat my question?”

The angel swallowed hard, “Gadreel.” Fear filling his eyes. 

“The snake.” Another memory whispered in the back of Sam’s head. Sam cocked his head as another memory pulled at him; his flock leader trying to make him blush with angelic dirty talk, Lucifer’s reaction to the words.

Sam grinned down at Gadreel, “I think my mate will be very happy to see you again Gadreel.”

If Gadreel’s eyes went any wider they would pop out of his head, “Please!” he started, trying to back away but pinned in place by Sam’s grace, “No! I will do anything!”

Sam grinned and opened one of the pocket realities he was currently using to hold some research, “Then wait for a bit.” He waved a hand and his grace threw the angel into the small pocket, “It shouldn’t be much longer before I see my mate again. I’ll get you out then.” Gadreel stared at Sam with terror filled eyes and Sam closed the pocket with a wave. 

With a sigh of relief Sam sank back into the hospital bed, carefully tucking his healing grace back into hiding. Crisis averted and I managed to pick a nice gift for Lucifer. Well done Sam. He thought tiredly. When he finally found a way to free his mate he hoped the welcome back present would really create the reaction Michael said it would. 

Sam had just closed his eyes, wanting to rest and heal, when Dean ran in with a wheelchair. “Come on Sammy! Angels on the way! We need to move!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head cannon that because the boys are Archangelic vessels that they have always healed faster. It gives me a reason to ignore the disappearing injuries from episode to episode.
> 
> Also....check out the main fic! Its picking up! Its Part 1 of the Archangel Sam Series!


End file.
